


Ice-Skate-Date

by Tridraconeus



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Dudes Being Bros, Ice Skating, M/M, bros being dudes, this is cute and i have no excuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: Stealth is Strix's strong suit. Ice skating? Not so much.





	Ice-Skate-Date

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Skate Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320307) by ratonhnhake1ton. 



> inspired by [this fantastic art piece...](https://ratonhnhake1ton.tumblr.com/post/164846409299/ice-skate-date)

“Just try not to fall when you let go.” Viktor skated in a loose circle before coming back to Strix, whose legs were shaking. The blades at his skates kicked up frozen shavings every time they ran horizontal against the ice with a gnawing scraping sound.

“I'm graceful.” Strix retorted eloquently, but the seed was already sown and he wasn't looking too steady to begin with. He clutched onto the side of the rink as Viktor tested the ice, perhaps a little more sedately than entirely necessary. 

Strix was content to watch from the wall for a couple of minutes. The hill of the rink turned Viktor's cheeks light red, even with his head snugly covered by his old ushanka. Strix, rather tired of clinging to the edge, pushed off. He immediately noticed his mistake as the removal of one support led to the others-- his legs-- becoming rapidly unsteady, and wobbling underneath him. This was not at all like sliding across icy stretches of ponds and rivers during harsh winters. There, at least, he was wearing practical shoes and not lethal weapons on his feet.

And this is what Viktor did for fun, apparently! Viktor, who was coming closer and circling Strix as if waiting for him to fall. Strix grimaced. 

Viktor came to a stop in front of him. The man wasn't very tall, more on the short side of average. It made him a surprisingly intimidating figure on the battlefield for reasons Strix had yet to discern and no motivation to investigate. 

(Indeed, Strix could hear a rallying battlecry of Viktor, drunk off of his ass, screaming _Say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole_!, into the frozen wastes. That was before Strix figured out that Viktor and alcohol mixed in interesting ways-- he'd assumed his commander was going feral.)

As of now Viktor linked his hands behind his back and evaluated Strix's stance as he would evaluate his bunk. Strix rolled his eyes. 

“You know, your feet are sliding apart--” 

“ _Aaah_!” Strix's feet slid out from under him and his entire body buckled to compensate, flinging his arms out and around Viktor. To the soldier's credit he didn't fluster; he steadied Strix with one hand on his back and the other hovering in the air rather uselessly. Strix halfway thought Viktor had waited until he was past the point of no return, the bastard. 

“Strix-- are you okay?” 

Seeing as he wasn't bleeding and the biggest hit was to his dignity, Strix mumbled out an assent with his face smushed into the thick fabric of Viktor's jacket. 

“Skating takes patience and practice, Strix. I thought that you of all people would--” 

Strix groaned. “Just get me back to the wall, Viktor.”


End file.
